


Shotgun

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning smoke tricks can be fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> I have the most blunt titles,so to the point.

Shotgun  
  
“Hey man you’re pulling too tight damn, slow down.”  
  
Thomas sighs as he’s dragged for the thousandth time around a corner leading to Guy-Man’s home. Finally, Guy-Man was never that eager to ever run, he wasn’t even like that in high school.  
  
“You never ran this fast eager face before this must be important.” Guy-Man smirks then looks at Thomas with a smirk. He rolls his eyes ,not many people saw that face but whenever he did it he knew he was up to something.  
  


They arrive at his little apartmentand Guy-Man instantly plops on the couch.  
  
“I-I learned this new trick I want to show you.” Thomas raises an eyebrow, what trick? Last he checked Guy-Man didn’t know a lick of magic, he’d been proven wrong before.  
  
“Alright let’s see the magic trick..”  
  
“Oh it’s a smoking one, pretty cool actually. Thing is I need you to help out because it takes two folks. And before you ask no I am not trying with a random ass stranger ,I ‘d rather do it with someone I know in and out.”  
  
“Oh you know me that well huh? To try this, I’m flattered. Alright, what is it.”  
  
Guy-Man remains silent and lights up a cigarette he takes the first drag and sighs. Such relief to have the nicotine. He looks at Thomas, lanky man all smiles and hair, he blinks slowly. Waiting for this “trick” Guy-Man inhales another drag and pulls Thomas close blowing smoke into his mouth. Thomas being halfway surprised and confused why lips, Guy-Man’s lips were pressed so hard to his and he moves away leaving a flailing ,lithe man coughing hard .  
  
Guy-Man rolls his eyes and walks back over to pat his back Thomas act as if he was coughing up a lung. “Well you took the fun right out of it Thomas.”  
  
Thomas frowns finally getting a hold ofbreathing correctly again. “I hardly find me choking on smoke “fun” Guy-Man.”  
  
The older man smiles and continues his smoke until gone , he blows it out so smoothly and nonchalant. Thomas looking at awe at his lips as blew the smoke like a dragon ready to defend it’s treasure. Guy-Man notices him looking raising an eyebrow. “See something you like Thomas? You’ve been staring at me for the past five minutes.”  
Thomas shakes his head and Guy-Man scoots over closer a hand rubbing on his thin knee. “You know I felt your tongue press against my   
lips and as soon as blew the smoke you tried brushing your tongue against my tongue.”  
  
Guy-Man watches Thomas’ mouth hang open whether from awe and shock or just his casual thing he did he wasn’t too sure. He smirks and presses his lips to Thomas again and this time feeling like nothing would cause him to cough he kisses back. It felt like hours and they explored each other from stroking hair, touching arms ,moaning. By the time they finished both were flustered. Guy-Man moves some hair out his face a smug look on his face. “Well I’d say this all went according to plan.”  
  
Thomas once again held his mouth open, Guy-Man uses the back of his hand to close it slowly. “Close your mouth Thomas you’ ll let flies in that way. Now come here and stopped looking like a lost puppy and cuddle me.”  
  
Thomas obliges and heard the shorter man mumble something about teaching another trick later whatever it is he’d be willing to try.


End file.
